Espécime Especial
by Ana-Shadow-Wolf
Summary: Ele gostava de observar outros seres... E quando encontrou aquela espécime, ela o fascinou... Ainda que ele não conseguisse compreendê-la.


**Espécime Especial**

Sempre se considerara um biólogo.

Tinha o hábito natural de observar animais em seu habitat natural (quando tinha um tempo livre) e estudar, entre outras coisas, seu comportamento e toda a vez que encontrava um espécime de uma espécie que ainda não estudara, ficaria fascinado com as diferenças que notava. A variedade da fauna era imensa e quando pensava que já vira de tudo, algo novo sempre aparecia.

Ainda nesta mesma noite ele encontrara uma oportunidade interessante de observar dois espécimes da raça que ele estava estudando no momento, ainda que esta não fosse muito agradável. Mas não gostar da espécie não significava que poderia dar-se o luxo de não estudá-la, afinal, era um dever e uma necessidade crucial. Ele refletiu que já possuía muitas anotações, mas talvez esses dois espécimes poderiam lhe fornecer algo novo... Nunca se sabe.

Eram um macho e uma fêmea, o primeiro sendo um pouco maior. No começo de seus estudos, ele pensara se todos os machos eram maiores que as fêmeas, mas após observações, concluíra que este não era um fator constante. A fêmea em questão era um belo espécime (ele tinha que admitir) com forma delicada e o macho parecia ansioso por cortejá-la já que logo estavam compartilhando uma refeição e dando sinais de apreciarem a companhia um do outro.

Ele sentiu-se um pouco aborrecido, afinal se revelassem um comportamento padrão que ele já notara, estava apenas desperdiçando seu tempo... Ele pensou em ir embora, mas aquela fêmea era um espécime tão especial e único (como biólogo ele tinha que assumir isso) e talvez mostrasse um comportamento igualmente singular.

Após a refeição, os dois continuaram juntos e ele não teve dúvidas de que se tratava de um caso de cortejo, ao qual a fêmea parecia estar receptiva, ao ponto de permitir que o macho entrasse em seu território. A essa altura, ele pensou que não havia mais nada a se observar, os dois apenas ficaram juntos a um canto, trocando sons que ele não podia ouvir.

Decidiu que bastava de observações e anotações por um dia. De alguma forma, sentia que era o melhor a fazer: Ir embora. Não que estivesse cansado, mas algo ali o estava incomodando. Poderia ser porque, no fim, não vira nada de interessante ou que pudesse lhe dar informações novas sobre aquela espécie.

Ainda assim, ele demorou um pouco antes de tentar ir embora e neste momento, a fêmea e o macho se ergueram, fazendo com que ele pensasse que dera sinais de sua presença de alguma forma... No entanto, a fêmea se erguera apenas para beber água e o macho simplesmente a seguira e, assim que ela terminou, começou a afagá-la.

A fêmea _definitivamente _estava receptiva e ele se perguntou se os dois já não seriam parceiros e considerou que este deveria ser o caso quando os dois, ainda trocando afagos no caminho, foram até um local que parecia ser aonde a fêmea dormia.

Ele não precisava ver isso. E não queria... Porém, algo nele o impedia de se mover e avaliando tudo, ele achou a cena praticamente ridícula. A fêmea era mais forte e mais distinta que o macho, porque o escolhera como parceiro se ele era fraco e não podia tomar conta dela ou protegê-la? Se ele não era bom o bastante para ela?

Devido a alguma razão, ele sentiu-se quase irritado. A fêmea era um espécime especial e estava com um macho surpreendentemente medíocre. Cheio de desdém, ele tentou lembrar-se a que espécie ela pertencia e como não podia esperar que ela se comportasse de modo melhor ou superior apenas por ser extraordinária.

Enquanto isso, os dois espécimes continuavam no que eram, claramente, preliminares de um acasalamento, o macho acariciando a fêmea que gemia de prazer e retribuía o afago do macho.

Decidiu ir embora. Tinha que ir. Não havia razão alguma para ficar ali e testemunhar aquilo... Disse a si mesmo que seu sentimento de raiva era besteira... E que não fazia sentido sentir-se furioso com o macho de pelos castanhos e nem pensar que _ele _é que deveria estar naquele lugar... Era ridículo comparar-se com uma criatura tão pateticamente inferior e mesmo assim aquela estranha cólera misturada com o mais amargo desprezo não desaparecia. Era como uma planta brotara dentro dele, enraizando-se de tal forma que era impossível arrancá-la...

Olhou pela última vez para a fêmea, para o corpo pálido e como o cabelo dela jazia ao seu redor... E como ela olhava para o macho, obviamente encantada.

E ele sentiu subitamente um desejo de fazer-se notar, de interromper aquele ato de alguma forma (_de qualquer forma) _não importando se os dois fossem atacá-lo. Seu único desejo naquele momento era separar aqueles dois e matar aquele macho cretino.

Foi embora. Foi em silêncio, tentando manter-se calmo e não permitir que aquele ódio o dominasse.

Mais tarde, checando suas anotações e recordando o que vira e sentira, ele diria a si mesmo que fora apenas a reação natural de ver um espécime tão... Especial, com outro tão repulsivo e baixo... Apenas isso. Nada mais que isso. Fora uma daquelas coisas que são tão ridículas que nos fazem furiosos, mesmo que não tenham qualquer importância... Era isto o que acontecera...

Era o que Sardon diria a si mesmo cada vez que visse Zakuro Fujiwara e Keiichiro Akasaka juntos...

* * *

**Aqui uma one-shot de Zakuro/Sardon (bom, mais ou menos). Espero que tenham gostado... E como sempre, não tenho direitos autorais sobre nada aqui, não estou ganhando dinheiro, é apenas pura diversão, direitos pertencem à Mia Ikumi e Reiko Yoshida, etc, etc...**

**Bom, novamente, espero que tenham gostado e deixem uma review, por favor.  
**


End file.
